


Strategies

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aloha Boys, Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Scouts, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were eyeball to eyeball and I think the other fellow just blinked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt/summary is from the movie _Thirteen Days_. This was written for the Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)

There was something to be said watching Steve interact with their son’s Aloha Boys pack. The flag for Pack 106 blew gently in the late afternoon breeze and from the lanai Danny could see the 12 boys paying close attention to Steve’s every word, even Jacob appeared to be listening despite probably having heard whatever particular cleaned up SEAL mission story that was being re-told.

There was a loud groan from Jacob and a chorus of laughs as Steve more than likely told a very bad joke, but since no one called for Danny to save them, he was content to stay where he was until it was time for dinner.

“And then what happened, Uncle Steve?” one of the boys asked. 'That was Charlie,' Danny thought to himself despite not being able to see the boy. He wasn't a member of the Pack, but Jacob always insisted that the boy, older than him by a year, be allowed to join in their activities. Danny and Steve had no problem including Charlie, as long as Rachel and Stan were okay with it.

“Well of course I had to throw a grenade to clear the way, only I didn't expect for the rest of the cave to close in around us!” Steve exclaimed.

“How did you get out?” one of the boys, 'That's Alika Harris,' Danny thought as the boy in question jumped up before settling down again. He had a habit of doing that, jumping up while asking his question, before sitting down again. Danny thought of him as the Pack’s _Alika in a Box_ for how frequently he jumped up, asked a question and sat back down.

“Yeah, was your commanding officer mad that the cave blocked your way out?” another boy, 'Josh Reynolds,' Danny thought with a smile. He liked that kid. He reminded him a lot of his nephews back in New Jersey.

The doorbell rang signaling that their ordered pizza had arrived. Danny stood from the chair he was sitting in, stretched his back and legs before heading into the house. “This is your 10 minutes warning, boys. The pizza just arrived and I know you hate when it gets cold!” Danny called over his shoulder.

The boys let out a whoop of delight and jumped up wanting to get inside before their food got cold.

“Hey!” Steve cried out. “Don't you want to know how the story ends?”

“If it's like your other stories, Dad,” Jacob said as he looked at his father, “I can tell the guys how it ends.”

Steve raised a challenging eyebrow at his son and crossed his arms. “Oh really?”

Jacob nodded his head, “You said that Bubba said, 'We were eyeball to eyeball and I think the other fellow just blinked.' or something like that.”

Steve couldn't help but laugh. “He didn't exactly say that, son. In fact Freddie wasn't on this mission. It was Bullfrog.”

“Oh, then Danno says I shouldn't repeat the stuff that he says,” Jacob said as he raced to the house when he heard his name being called.


End file.
